


Childish Games

by Detavot



Series: Childish Games AU [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anime/Manga Fusion, Child Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Insanity, Manga & Anime, O!Ciel will be named Astre for simplicity's sake, Pre-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detavot/pseuds/Detavot
Summary: Children should not be used as tools in games meant for adults.





	1. Dark Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you've waited a while... Thank you so much for your patience. The main work is not yet complete, though it is very near its end. That is why I have decided to slowly begin uploading the completed chapters--I will not have any time for writing once school begins. 
> 
> Thank you again for your patience!

_Dear Earl of Phantomhive,_

_Earl Phantomhive, it is ever so good to write to you. You are a dutiful, reasonable man who is aware of the troublesome sides of business, a kind of man who is rare to find; it is very good to be in contact with you indeed. I expect our relationship shan’t wither when it is still blooming, you will surely take care to destroy any weeds. I am afraid I must bring bad news to you again. A large quantity of little souls have been disappearing lately. Their parents are ever so worried. I am sure you, too, can sympathise with the heartache that comes with your child being forcefully taken from your bosom; you have a pair of beautiful sons yourself, after all. I have been losing sleep just thinking of this horrible situation, the pain of those little souls and their parents do not allow me to rest my body. Those who attempt to tear a concept as sacred as family must be punished, and these sorrows must not be allowed to repeat themselves._

_Please give my best wishes to your wonderful family, and please do come over for afternoon tea once this case has been solved. I believe we have important matters to discuss._

_With love, Victoria._


	2. Fatal Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH shit.... I'm procrastinating again

It was a particularly hard feeling to describe… Something that could only be understood if one felt it in their heart. Something that could not be told, something that could not be passed down. It was not something genetic nor was it something materialistic. Perhaps it was religious, though he doubted that notion as well. Like a stone wall that could not be reached without the key, though walls lacked the keyhole for it… He did not know what it was that made him feel this way.

“Ciel, are you listening?” Father asked, his eyes narrowed in frustration.

“Yes, Father,” he replied with a bright grin. He was being lectured on the history of the Crown, which was a subject his brother took separately--he had a tutor, while Ciel was taught it by Father. Ciel had always wondered why they had decided to separate them for this lesson alone, though he could never find the right time to ask. Father continued with his lesson and Ciel listened, he knew he needed to learn all that he could if he wanted to become a good Eark like Father.

The Phantomhive family had served the kingdom for generations. As Earls, they were responsible for taking care of the land given to them and lighten the Crown’s burdens. Every citizen, every product produced, every tax paid, every livestock, every crime committed was documented and presented to her Majesty, the Queen Victoria. Everything in this land belonged to the Crown first, to them second.

Ciel likened it to a cage.

“This is how it has been for centuries, my son,” Father stated. “When the time comes, you will also bow to her Majesty the Queen and be decorated as the keeper of this land. You will be the one to document what comes in and out of this estate, and you will be ready to give her Majesty whatever she requires to keep this kingdom the strongest there is.”

“Father… Is it not cruel?” When his father regarded him with a questioning look, he continued. “If everything belongs to the Crown, are people regarded as nothing but objects?”

“Be careful, Ciel. The Crown is absolute, and you are its loyal subject. The Crown protects its people and keeps us from harm.”

“At the expense of our freedom.”

“... You are a clever boy, aren't you?” Father combed Ciel's hair with his fingers as he said this quietly. Ciel wondered if he had said something wrong, though he did not think so. Father had always encouraged him to speak his mind. Why did it feel like there was something he was not seeing? Why did it feel like he wasn't as aware as he usually thought he was? “You are dismissed.” Ciel hopped off the chair and walked to the door before looking back. Father had a thoughtful expression on his face, though he did not face him. Ciel exited the room and closed the door behind him.

He hated being left in the dark.

He wandered through the corridors deep in thought. There had to be something wrong for Father to react in such a way, but he just couldn't figure out what. He finally stopped and looked up. He had stopped in front of a large window that showed the full extent of the backyard. It was a wonderful day outside, the sunlight felt warm and the grass looked inviting. But where would the fun be if Lizzy or his brother weren't around to experience it? Shooting a dismayed glance at the window, he turned his back to it and began making his way to his and his brother's room. He wondered where Astre was, but didn't worry too much. They would run into each other sooner or later.

A shout of “No, no, no!” rang out. Ciel recognized the panicked shouts of his brother immediately and began to run. Had he fallen down? Had he fallen ill? Perhaps allergies? He threw the door open as quickly and as forcibly as he could, and heard, “No, no, you’re not a lap dog!.. _Wah!_ ” as he did so. It took him a while to comprehend what he heard and was seeing, and it took a moment longer for him to put two and two together. His brother, a dismayed but patient look on his face, had been knocked over by the great black family dog Sebastian, who was panting happily while laying on top of his small legs and resting his head on his small torso.

Sebastian was not a lap dog, but it seemed that it most certainly didn't stop him from wanting to be one.

Ciel felt the tension wash away from his shoulders as he chuckled. Astre turned to him, his eyes big and hopeful (no doubt thinking Ciel would save him), but Ciel only sat down beside him and began to laugh. Tanaka and their parents were next to arrive, all of them with worry clear in their expressions and body language, only to be surprised by the twin barely managing to breathe in between his laughs and the other twin complaining about how he was going to die if Ciel didn't help him soon and about how scary dogs were. The well-trained guard dog kept sniffing at Astre’s chest as he ignored the whistle of his owner.

“What’s wrong, boy?” Father asked, concerned, as he knelt beside them. Tanaka and Mother kept a respectable distance, though their smiling faces were slowly dimming as worry once again took their place. “What are you trying to tell us?” Sebastian growled and kept sniffing at Astre’s chest and throat.

Ciel had stopped laughing, and was now looking at the exchange curiously. Father narrowed his eyes. “Father?.." Their father paid him no mind as he quickly stood up. Tanaka and Father left, and Mother quickly took Father’s place beside them. “Mother, what’s happening?” Ciel took a look at Astre. He had tears in his eyes and was hugging the dog tightly, his eyes worried an wide as they stared at Ciel. Ciel vocalised the silent question: "What’s happening?”

“It’s most likely nothing, dear,” was Mother’s reply. She smiled at him and kissed his forehead. “Your father is just overreacting. You know how he is sometimes.” Mother began poking at the big dog, but Sebastian growled at her and secured his place on top of Astre. It was as if he was trying to protect the child.

No, it wasn't _as if_. He was genuinely protecting Astre. And Ciel couldn't understand why or from whom.

“It’s nothing…” Mother tried to say, but it sounded fake to Ciel’s ears. He smiled regardless, and said that he believed her.


	3. Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block is a bitch

Despite the uproar a few days prior, it truly did seem like nothing was wrong. Almost everything had returned to normal. Well, if they ignored the fact that Sebastian tailed Astre wherever he went and wouldn't leave until called directly.

“He is getting too old, you know?” Ciel told his brother. “He probably thinks you are a lost puppy when he sees how tiny you are.”

“Ciel, we are the same height!” Astre puffed out his cheeks much like how a squirrel would hide nuts. Ciel was glad that he could be distracted so easily. He most likely thought he had been on the verge of going through another asthma attack.

“Well, even the dog can tell who’s older.”

“I am not going to share my sweets with you.” With a pout, Astre took his plate as he turned his back. Ciel looked at his own plate to tell him that he already had his own sweets, but was met with disappointing emptiness. When had he eaten them all? He then took a peek at Astre’s almost full plate. He felt his mouth water.

“Did you know that you are my favourite brother?”

“I am your only brother.”

“No, I mean, _truly_. If Mother and Father asked me if I wanted other siblings, I would refuse because I love you too much.”

“It is not going to work.”

“Your clothes look really nice today.”

“We are wearing the exact same clothes.”

“Come, now! We are both growing boys! Will you forsake the best big brother you’ve ever had?” He felt a grin make its way to his lips when Astre turned to him with a slight pout.

“No more making fun of me.”

“Deal!” Ciel hummed happily when Astre turned back around with his plate, and quickly took one of the sweets. Astre just sighed and Ciel’s grin widened. They talked a bit more about what they thought the sweets were made of and had to confront Tanaka about the recipes when their opinions differed, which made Ciel admit defeat sourly when it was clear that Astre was the expert in this matter. It didn't take too long for Ciel’s somewhat sour attitude to be improved, however, as he was all big grins and giggles when their mother entered the room. “Mother, Mother! Can you ask Tanaka to make us a strawberry cake?”

“You’ve already had your sweets, haven't you?” Mother asked disapprovingly. “Your teeth will rot if you eat more than what you’ve eaten.”

“But our teeth are fine, see?” Ciel opened his mouth wide to show her. Astre copied his brother.

“Indeed they are. Perhaps I could ask Tanaka to get you a plate of fruits.”

“No, we want sweets!”

Their mother smiled kindly. “Lots of apples, then.” She ignored the twins’ protests as she combed through their hair gently. “Since Tanaka is busy with your father, I am here to tell you two that we will be having a guest later this evening. Two maids will come to retrieve you two from this room, so don't wander off too far.”

“Isn't a visit scheduled a week prior?” Ciel asked. He remembered Father teaching them that. 

“Yes, but this man is very important and insisted it was urgent. Be sure to behave, alright?” With that, Mother hugged them tightly before leaving the room.

“She didn't even wait for us to ask questions,” Ciel complained with a pout. Astre did nothing but shrug.

“Want to play chess?”

Two maids found the twins reading. They knocked politely on the door to get their attention and bowed respectfully. “Young Masters, we were sent to get you two dressed for tonight’s audience.” Their heads were bowed, expecting a reply from the children in order to take another step forward. Ciel and Astre stood up and silently made their way to their own room. The maids, flustered, began following hurriedly.

The two maids’ names were Alice and Mary. Alice had long brown hair that was gathered in a loose bun, and dark brown eyes. Her complexion was tanned. Mary had a darker brown hair than Alice, but it was fashioned in the same way. She was an inch shorter than Alice and had a paler complexion. The two were new additions to the Phantomhive household and were unused to seeing the normally bubbly children so silent. Their hands were shaking as they dressed the nobles, and waited anxiously near the door once they were finished. They looked rather fidgety.

“Who is our guest?” Ciel finally asked. The maids noticeably jumped and looked at the other twin curiously. Astre only looked at them expectantly.

“We… We don't know, Master…” Alice tried to say, but she did not know if the one who spoke was Ciel or Astre. The twins offered her no answers or hints to her silent question. “We are fairly lower-ranked staff, you see…”

“I see. We will find our way to the ballroom, thank you for your assistance.”

“Yes, Young Masters.” Alice and Mary bowed quickly before leaving. The twins could hear their whispers fade as they walked away.

“I do not like them,” Ciel stated as he turned to Astre.

“We cannot just not like the people who can't tell us apart, Ciel,” Astre replied with a slight smile. “The only people who can tell are our parents and Gramps.”

“And they’re the only people who are fun to play with.” But it was not _that_ which made him feel odd about them. He frowned thoughtfully. 

“Well, at least we have each other.”

“... Yes. You’re right.” Shaking off the thoughts, Ciel extended his hand and Astre took it. “Come on, let’s see who this mysterious guest is. I’ll bet they’re a very rich noble!”

“Perhaps it is Her Majesty?”

“Her Majesty would never come to our humble manor!”

“What if it’s a matter of national emergency?” Astre whispered loudly in a sinister manner.

“Oh, what if there is a giant crime organisation at the heart of our lands, devising such masterful and sinful plans that Her Majesty herself asks Father to find the culprits?” Ciel grinned as he matched his brother’s tone.

The twins whispered to each other of such scandals as they made their way through the corridors, making up a fantasy world that captured their attention fully and made them grow much more excited to meet their guest. They grew unaware of their surroundings, their shadows grew and multiplied behind them.

However, it was not Her Majesty who joined them for dinner. 

It was the head of the Scotland Yard, Sir Arthur Randall. 


	4. Corrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "One must know how to look over his shoulder."

Dinner was always quiet in the Phantomhive household. Astre and Ciel had grown used to whispering or talking more with their actions in order to not disturb the silence, it was the way it had always been. Sometimes, Father would ask them how their homework or teachers were and pretend that he did not already know the answer. Rarely, he would notify them if a guest was coming. Ciel had always preferred the comfortable silence over the tense chats Father initiated. But, right now, the silence was more tense than ever before. Ciel hated this Arthur person for stealing the only sanctuary dinner had to offer.

He could see that Astre was hesitant. They both were, though Ciel was better at acting like nothing was wrong. Every bite Astre took, he took with a slight pause. He could feel the fragility in the air. At any second, one of the two men eating across from one another would explode. Mother was staring intently at her plate. Only Tanaka seemed to be at ease, filling up goblets with fluid motions any time he was beckoned and waiting with a patient stance when he wasn't. Ciel tried to copy Tanaka’s confidence and hoped his brother would follow.

“Earl Phantomhive,” Sir Randall started after he wiped his mouth with a fresh cloth. The cloth was as white as before, and it somehow served to irritate Ciel further. “Regarding the payment…”

Father only waved his hand dismissively and sat back in his chair as he interrupted the man. “Sir Randall, shall we not discuss about such crude subjects in front of my lovely family?” He was smiling diplomatically, one of his hands resting on the table and the other grasping his tea cup delicately. Ciel could see Astre’s gaze following the two men and hid his smile with a sip of his tea. Well, with this conversation, they at least would have something interesting to talk about while laying in bed. “You have not even asked the names of my sons, which I consider very rude. They are my pride and joy.”

Sir Randall did nothing to hide his scowl. He turned towards them and Ciel did his best to not match the man’s sour expression. “What are your names, boys?”

The twins introduced themselves at the same time as they always did, though they didn't dare switch their names as they often would when the man was considered an important guest of Father, no matter how horrid his attitude was.

“I am Ciel.”

“I am Astre.”

“They are such sweet angels,” Father said with a proud smile. The twins positively preened at the rare compliment and pride in their father’s tone. “They are very clever as well. I am at a loss at who is more worthy to inherit my title.”

Sir Randall scoffed. “It is hard to believe angels could exist in this devils’ den. If there were, you would clip their wings and corrupt them.”

“Now why would I do that? Am I not this land’s own guardian angel, myself?”

“I would not be here if you were.”

“On the contrary, Sir Randall, you are here because I am. Shall we talk more in the drawing room? I have recently ordered an exquisite wine, it would be a waste to not drink it in good company.” Father stood up and gestured at Tanaka, who quickly helped Sir Randall stand up and led him out of the room. Father turned to the twins. “Now then, my sons, you must have some homework to do. Run along and make sure you behave. Mary and Alice will get you ready for bed at precisely nine o’clock.” They did not bother to ask why Tanaka, who was usually tasked with taking care of the twins, couldn't make it tonight. They just said, “Yes, Father,” obediently and watched as he left the room.

“Mother, why was Sir Randall so unpleasant?” Astre asked. “And why is he here?”

Mother finally looked up from her plate. She had hardly eaten since the guest had started to speak, only shuffled the food around with her fork and bitten her lip anxiously at times. She smiled and the weariness seemed to drain away from her face, putting Ciel more at ease and helping him return the smile. “There were difficulties regarding some of the procedures the Crown has put in place, Sir Randall is just trying to make sure all is right. He might be a short-tempered man, but he is trying to help us and ensure Her Majesty's decrees are heard.”

“He seemed like he hates us and Father,” Ciel stated.

“No, no; no one could ever hate the two of you, sweetie! Off you go, now, and make sure to stay clear of the drawing room. Hearing of such business is not suitable for you yet.” Mother was still smiling like nothing was wrong. She seemed to be back to her energetic self. “Let the adults deal with drama.” The twins grinned and hugged her before exiting the room and leaving Mother alone at the dining table.

“Let’s listen in,” Ciel suggested as soon as he was sure no one could hear him.

“But what if we get into trouble?” Astre asked worriedly and glanced around to make sure no one was present.

“We’ll be super quiet and hidden!” Ciel suggested confidently with a bright grin and took his brother’s hand, leading him to the drawing room. Astre’s protests faded as they neared to the room and he settled for shooting warning looks at Ciel, which he ignored. “No servant but Tanaka would be present when Father is talking with the Scotland Yard, we just need to be fast and hide in that corner if Father orders for refreshments,” Ciel whispered. Astre nodded reluctantly, his curiosity getting the best of him. 

The twins began to listen in.


	5. Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Her pallor I strangely mistrust:  
> Ah, hasten! —ah, let us not linger!  
> Ah, fly! —let us fly! -for we must."
> 
> \--Ulalume by Edgar Allan Poe

She bit her lip, blinked the weariness away, and began reading the papers again. Her heartbeat was heavy and sounded like a beating drum to her ears, which was usually a sign of one of her asthmatic attacks nearing. She sighed in frustration when she realised she had lost track of what she was reading and began from the top once again.

Once upon a time, she would have never imagined that she would be sitting in an Earl’s desk and reading over his reports. She was born as an aristocrat lady without any brothers to learn from and with a father who was strict about the roles of genders. Ladies stayed in the room, reviewed the menus for her household, stitched, took care of the children, stayed as a fancy accessory for her husband, and joined their houses with powerful ones. That was what she had been taught. Her father had always been worried her beauty had been wasted on such a sickly body.

She smiled as she thought of her father’s red face when he found out that her sister had defied everything she had been taught and became a successful doctor, and imagined how redder his face would get if he knew that his perfect older daughter had followed in her younger sister’s footsteps in defiance.

She was Rachel Phantomhive, the wife of Earl Vincent Phantomhive. She was not physically able to defend him in his occupation, her sickness made sure of that, but she was marvellous with writing letters, doing paperwork, and reviewing what went on in the land. And so, she supported her husband in any way she could at his desk. She had been able to produce two babies from him...

She thought about her beautiful boys and lost focus once again. She gritted her teeth. No. Someone of her position should never lose their focus, nor should they ever make their worry obvious. She blocked all of her thoughts and began to write a letter to the Earl Trancy which stated that they would be most happy to attend their ball as a family.

The Earl Trancy… She felt her heart clench in worry, but never once did the pleasant expression on her face shift. That was what being the wife of the Queen’s Watchdog meant. She put the pen down after she had signed the end of the letter in her husband’s name and began to wait for the ink to dry. She felt familiar hands on her shoulders and relaxed into the hold, letting go of the mask only partially.

“I know this is hard on you,” Vincent whispered as he slowly massaged her shoulders. “It is hard on me as well, though I know what you are feeling must be worse. I’m so sorry. Believe me when I say that I couldn't find another way.”

“It must be done,” Rachel said and she held one of his hands. “Just promise me that they will be safe.”

“I swear it on my life.”

“That is all I need.” She folded the paper neatly, put it into its envelope, and signed the back of it.

  
  
Nights were usually filled with noise, however quiet. Ciel liked the muted sounds of life and usually used them as his very own lullaby when he couldn't sleep. Owls hooting, the wind howling, trees rustling, servants whispering, the soft clinking of fine china and metal… It was as if the mansion itself was breathing alongside them.

This night was quiet.

The twins were facing each other as they talked in hushed whispers. Astre was laughing at a joke Ciel had told. The bed was warm and their feet were touching, a tender moment of stillness that Ciel irrationally worried might disappear if he didn't hold onto it tightly, almost as if there was a time limit on how long he could feel this. He shook those thoughts away and scooted closer to his brother. Astre did nothing but open his arms to accommodate him as if it was the most natural thing in the world. This should have been improper for their age as they were considered to be boys now and it was expected of them to grow separate, but they could act as childish as they liked behind closed doors. Ciel rested his head on Astre’s chest.

“Are we going to talk about that?” Astre asked softly. Ciel sighed.

“I don't understand… We can't very well ask Father what it means, he’ll know what we did. Why is it such a big offense that even Scotland Yard got involved? Whatever it is, it’s in our land, after all.”

“Leave it to me,” Astre stated. “Elizabeth is coming in two days’ time, is she not? I will search in the library while everyone is tending to you.”

“Then the practical knowledge is left to me. I will act as if I heard the name from Aunt Francis or saw a letter addressed to him, and ask Father. Do you think you can distract Tanaka for long enough for me to search Father’s study?”

“Oh, yes. I should be able to buy you at least thirty minutes. Don't go to Father without letting me know what you find, okay?”

Ciel giggled. “Of course, you will be the first to hear.”

“Good. Come on, we must rest. Gramps can always tell when we haven't gotten enough sleep.”

“That man is not human.”

“Hush, he will hear you!”

“I hear he can open his jaw wider than any snake to swallow naughty children whole,” Ciel whispered.

“Even if he could, he is much too obsessed with discipline to ever do so! He would give us the eyebrow.”

“That dreaded eyebrow…” Ciel frowned. Astre had never gotten that treatment as intense as Ciel did, since Ciel was usually the one who marched head-first into mischief. Though, sometimes, the things they did were Astre’s idea--but since he looked far too innocent to come up with such plots, Gramps would turn to Ciel. He didn't mind. He found it far too amusing to ever complain, and he loved the devious smirk Astre sometimes put on as soon as Gramps’ back was turned.

Astre shifted into a comfortable position and closed his eyes. “Goodnight, Ciel.”

Ciel smiled. “Goodnight, Astre.”

The twins fell asleep, and their breaths were the only noise of this quiet night. They did not know that their plans would fall apart the very next day. 


	6. Duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Truths are often shorter than lies."

Was it not natural to seek only the most beautiful things?

As he gazed into his eyes, he only saw rust of unspeakable bounds.

No, it was a human’s duty to seek beauty.

And those who did not make it would only suffer greatly.

(...)  
"I woke up one day,  
It stood in front of me  
Like an enemy,  
A glass,  
It was fooled,  
It had thought that it was a mirror."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--'Aynanın Oyunu', Özdemir Asaf
> 
> (...)  
> "Bir sabah uyandım,  
> Duruyordu karşımda  
> Düşmancasına,  
> Bir cam,  
> Aldanmış,  
> Kendini ayna sanmış."


	7. Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Destruction always looks so inviting until it is heading right for you."

The carriage was quiet.

Mother was wearing a dress Ciel hadn't seen her wear before--it was a white gown with horizontal frills at the chest region, long sleeves with a simple, white design for the torso and arms that were purely white made to flatter and enrich her fragile frame; and the dress part was decorated with the bluest flowers and the most intricate design of leaves Ciel had ever seen featured on an article of clothing. She wore a sapphire necklace of the same potency of blue and pearl earrings to compliment her dress, and her makeup was done as lightly as possible to awaken an innocent beauty. Simple yet eye-catching, that was how he would describe their mother; and he was thankful she did not change.

Father, in order to match to her well, was wearing a blue suit. The design was cut lower than what Ciel was used to hearing about, though their father had always been more of the eccentric type. His Phantomhive ring, freshly polished, glinted in a way that would no doubt mock those of rival or lower-ranking families, and his shoes were downright sparkling, just waiting for someone to lick them. His hair was carefully parted, just as he had forced the twins to also part their hair.

Ciel and Astre were wearing lighter coloured suits whidden jackets were cut a bit shorter, and thus more appropriate, than Father’s, though those were the only ways in which their suits differed. They wore brooches of a blue flower blooming in the middle of a golden star on different sides of their jacket, and their hair was parted in opposing directions.

The carriage stopped and Tanaka opened the door for them. He helped the twins out first, Mother, and then Father. Yet another way of showcasing their father’s ideals. Father politely put his top hat on and took Mother’s hand gracefully as they led the way. Ciel and Astre tailed after them. The other nobles were staring at them, as they were fashionably late to the ball, and Ciel fought to keep the smirk off of his face. It felt good to be powerful enough to keep everyone else waiting. Astre kept his head high, every bit as aristocratic and arrogant as the rest of them, and Ciel felt a rush of pride at his brother’s exceeding act--Astre would always prefer to be reading or working over attending social events such as these.

“Ah, the guest of honour has arrived!” A loud voice boomed. The twins turned their attention to the direction of the voice and found themselves facing Earl Trancy, the owner of this grand estate and their host.

The years had not been kind to the Earl Trancy. His long white hair was quite noticeably beginning to bald, as suggested by the top of it being completely gone, and age and wear showed in his face most prominently--be it through age spots, wrinkles, or sagging skin. Makeup caked his face in a vain attempt to cover it up, though it only served to make the look worse. His clothes were extravagant and showed his old fashion, the brown suit's jackets cut as well as its decorations and the handkerchief fashioned to puff at the chest region instead of a cravat or a bow tie showed him to be fonder of the older gent style. His golden rings glittered warmly in the red and gold estate, giving one the impression of a protective and powerful fire.

“Lord Phantomhive, you surely know how to keep us on our toes,” the Earl Trancy jested without heat and with a loud but harmless laugh. “May I dare compliment your lovely wife and children? They are positively beautiful, I have no doubt how proud you must be.” He took Mother’s extended hand and kissed it gently, and Mother kindly retracted her hand after.

“Thank you, Lord Trancy. The manor has been certainly decorated in such an inspiring way, and one must not look past your own style as well.” Father’s smile was innocent, as was his tone. “I have always been so very impressed by the older fashion trends. I am of the opinion we have never quite shown it the appreciation it deserved.”

“Ah, I see you and I have common interests! It is refreshing to still see someone who admires the old ways.”

“Though of course, humanity has always been more of the progressing type, no matter their laziness. Perhaps it is best to be glad it happened than to look back, would you not say so yourself?”

Earl Trancy laughed again. “I see my first observation stands. Please, help yourselves to any refreshments and light snacks. We have plenty so do not apprehend yourselves!” The Earl Trancy turned to the twins with a good-natured smile. “Especially you boys, you are still growing! Aim to get as big as me some day!” He laughed as he patted his overly chubby belly. “I must make my rounds, you surely understand. I look forward to talking to you in more detail later in the night, Lord Phantomhive. Please enjoy.” With that, the Earl Trancy left them to have small chats with the other guests. The first notes of the Polka sounded through the hall, and their parents exchanged a glance before turning to the twins. Father knelt and gestured for them to come closer to him.

“It would not do if we were to not dance in this occasion,” Father whispered. “Stay within our sight. Tanaka will be with you, so do not worry about being alone. But if you need something, do come. Your mother is so awful at dancing that my poor feet need a break. If you could just separately have to have a drink of water every three minutes, it would help greatly.” Father stood up and winked at them before offering Mother his hand and bowing like a proper gentleman. Mother smiled and accepted it, and they went off into the crowd.

“The Earl was nice,” Astre stated as they mingled with Tanaka in tow. He was so silent that the twins sometimes looked back to check on him just to make sure he was still there. Ever the perfect servant.

“Yes, he was. I heard that there are philanthropists from all around the kingdom in this ball because he is so generous.” Ciel said, proud with the knowledge he had gained from listening in on those around them and snooping around in Father’s study. Astre opened his mouth to say something, but closed it abruptly when a group passed by too close. 

“... in the subject of extravagance,” a man was telling his three companions. He took a sip of the champagne.

“The years are wearing him down,” one of them observed. “But he has never married, and has no heirs.”

“Is he planning on giving the land back to Her Majesty the Queen?”

“Perhaps he is planning to choose an orphan as an heir.”

“Oh, Heavens forbid! Surely he mustn’t want to slander the Trancy name with such a ghastly act!”

“The Earl Trancy has always been too loose with proper etiquette, and it must be no coincidence with all of the philanthropists milling about…”

“Hush, now; lest others hear!” And the group’s whispered conversation mixed in with the general noise as they were swallowed by the crowd. This time, it was Ciel who opened his mouth to comment on what they had just heard when a familiar voice reached their ears:

“ _Ciel!_ "


	8. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "No one is truly lonely, the dark corners are ever watchful. I wonder who is there, just behind the shadows."

Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, who insisted upon being called “Lizzy”, was a beautiful girl who was fond of the many things that were far too cliché. There were times in which Astre thought that some of her hobbies were far too forced to be real, though it was not his place to ever state so--not even to his brother, no matter if he knew Ciel would never hold it against him.

“Ciel!” Lizzy squealed and ran up to them in a hurry, and Astre worried that she might fall from how fast she was running on the polished floors. But she was as surprisingly nimble as always and kept her grace. She was wearing a light pink dress filled with frills and accented with light blues, wearing a silver bow on her waist to match--Father and Aunt Francis most likely had something to do with the blues. Her hair was styled in its usual pigtails. It suited her well. She slowed down when she neared, her expression growing confused. She most likely couldn't tell who was who.

“Elizabeth, it is good to see you,” Astre greeted with a smile. Always professional, as was expected from someone of his position. “I will be wandering about, please feel free to do with Ciel as you wish.” Lizzy pounced on her poor betrothed before Ciel could protest the idea of being separated, and Astre waved to him with an innocent smile as he looked his angry brother in the eyes. The two were swallowed by the crowd, and Astre allowed his hand to fall back to his side.

He wanted Tanaka to talk to him and fill the emptiness his brother and Lizzy had left behind, but Tanaka was nothing but the Phantomhive butler for now. He was supposed to be quiet and invisible, and Astre did not want to ruin that with such a selfish cause.

_Then why don't we take this somewhere else?_

“Tanaka, I want a slice of the cakes they have,” Astre requested quietly enough for only the butler to hear. Tanaka nodded and walked off in what Astre presumed was the direction of the snacks’ table. Astre stood still for a few seconds, just enough to make sure Tanaka was distracted enough to not notice him, before he turned the opposite way and began walking. Calm and quiet was the way to go about it, people would be far too focused on the adults to pay attention to a lone child. Never raising attention to himself was an art he had mastered; his easily identifiable face only served to make him better at the skill for necessity’s sake.

Crowds had always only served to make him claustrophobic, which was something only Ciel’s presence alleviated. Astre had grown too used to the temporary cure to be affected by anything else, not that he was given any opportunities to try to replace it. There weren't many children at the party, no one would notice him as long as he stayed out of people’s way--which was easier said than done in a party full of guests. Astre was eventually able to see the hallway in which the staff continuously went in and out of. Knowing that there was a pattern of when a servant entered or exited such hallways from the parties his own parents organised from time to time, Astre began to analyse the minutes that passed before a staff member would pass through. A staff member entered or exited the room every two minutes. Astre did not have any time to lose in that slight gap.

He approached the door cautiously and waited for another staff member to arrive, and walked in a hurried pace as soon as the opportune moment showed itself. His heart was pounding in his chest and he feared with all of his being that he would go through an attack in such a crucial moment. He could make up any excuse he wanted to when he was out of this hallway, seeing a child who had not a clue where the bathrooms are would be an excusable state; however, a noble’s child who walked through the hallways servants used would not be quite as excusable. He let out a sigh of relief when he could tell that he had successfully entered the inner circle of the mansion with his blind guesses as to the intricate hallway system. He would have to be careful, if he was caught he'd be sent back to the ball and left on his own with a very annoyed Tanaka.

It was quiet. The entrance was much like the Phantomhive mansion, with two symmetrically placed stairs leading to the upper floor and a chandelier hanging right in the middle of the room. The floor was not covered with a carpet, unlike the Phantomhives’ preference, and the chandelier was hanging a bit lower than what Astre had seen. The wallpapers were in red and gold, showing off the Trancy household colours, and it gave the place an almost magical and old feeling. The atmosphere was much like the age of old kings and myths, wherein knights in shining armour and maidens with hearts of gold were running rampant with a just, determined king with his beautiful and kind queen ruling over all. The Earl Trancy was undoubtedly a man of the old days.

Tanaka would have noticed his disappearance by now, if not sooner. Astre wondered how Tanaka would go about solving this conundrum. The thought put a smile on his face briefly before he focused on his goal once again. While the ball was extravagant and public to the highest degree, meaning that most of the workforce would be confined to the ballroom, there was no way that he could know the approximate sum of the total servants in the house, which meant that Astre was now walking in uncharted territory in which he did not even know the estimated number of eyes that could catch him. A mansion of this level would need all the servants it could get its hands on, and it was not like the Trancy family would be running out of money or spare rooms any time soon.

No guest in their right mind would abandon the ballroom without permission, which the staff would be informed about, and, as such, it was likely that the staff would have no idea anyone was here. If there was such a person who had that permission, the staff would be ready for them and the Earl Trancy would have departed the room earlier, seeing as the Phantomhives had been the only family to be late. Of course, the promise to Father implied that he was the most likely candidate of having permission beyond this point. If Astre's knowledge of dances were correct, he had about two hours before Father could be excused from the ballroom, he had to make sure his adventure did not last too long. The Earl Trancy looked to be a relaxed master. This way, it would make sense for the servants left behind to take care of the rest of the mansion would abandon their usual propriety and act much more casual. For example, using the main stairs or hallways instead of the ones constructed specifically for the staff.

But Astre could not count on that too much. The servants would use whatever way was more convenient, which did include them using the main hallways and stairs but in no way eliminated the servants’ usual routes. Astre would have to rely on luck far more than what he was comfortable with. He took a deep breath. Taking the main stairs meant putting himself out in the open where anyone could openly see him, and using the servants’ stairs meant that there was a likely chance he’d be caught in a closed and very small place where he likely couldn't run far enough.

Main stairs it is, he thought, though not too enthusiastic about the choice. He stepped out of the corner he had been hiding in and wondered if he should just give up while he was ahead. He didn't like where those thoughts led, and steeled his resolve as he made his way to the main stairs as quietly as he could. The polished steps were made so that the footsteps would be heard, and being quiet cost him the speed he wanted and needed so desperately. He ducked his head and wondered if he should take the steps on all fours, seeing as it would be a quicker and quieter way, but the idea of someone catching a member of the noble Phantomhive family crawling up the stairs and spreading the news about it frightened him far too much to put his thoughts into action.

He looked around when the first flight was done, and saw that no one was there. He wondered what he would do if someone were to turn the corner and see him right now. He didn't like his options. There was nowhere to hide from what he could see of the second floor, and Astre wondered how far the next hiding space would be and if he could be quick enough. The floors were not covered in carpet, something he had been hoping would be the case, so he still had to take it slowly. He wondered why there wasn't a carpet in the second floor, where it was more intimate and personal. No matter. He was in far too deep now to stop what he was doing. He took a deep breath and began taking the second flight of stairs.

Astre wondered why he was doing this.

Right now, he could be enjoying cake and watching others. He could be where it was safe. He could be staying put and not risking his family name becoming a cheap scandal. And if they thought he was Ciel, which would most likely be the case, the Phantomhive family’s reputation could be ruined forever. He should not have come.

_Are you scared?_

No.

His breathing was shallow as he took the last step. He looked around to corridor. No one was there. There was nowhere to hide. Should he go left or right? He did not know. Perhaps he was in the wrong wing of the mansion. There could be a servant just around the corner. His feet were already carrying him to the right. Had Tanaka already told his parents about his disappearance? No, he wouldn't, would he? Why would he create such a ruckus over a spare? After all, all they had to do was disown him and they would get rid of any drama that could ensue over this matter. Would he go to the Midfords? No, the Midfords would not even remember what his name is. Tanaka had most likely gone to Ciel. But whatever could Ciel do?

Astre knew he was going to get a lecture for his disappearance, but they did not know what exactly he was doing and would not dare to make this into a bigger matter, which would be a necessary action in order to reveal Astre’s current sneaking about. What they would never know couldn't hurt them.

Astre heard footsteps behind him. His mind went blank.

He was frozen with terror. He had known the risks when he came here, why had he persuaded himself that it would be fine? Oh, he couldn't possibly face his family after this. He was done for. He would be thrown into the streets like trash and be forced to live as an…

_Focus._

There was a door to the far right. He could make it if he was fast enough. Even if the person was heading for the same chambers, there would be plenty of places to hide in a furnished room than a narrow hallway. Astre quickened his pace and suddenly became very aware of how much noise he was making. He hoped it was only audible to his panicked ears, but didn't count on his luck. He opened the door wide enough to slip inside and closed it again before he was swallowed by the darkness. He blinked his eyes repeatedly to get his eyes used to the darkness, frantically trying to register what the shapes were and find a place to hide quickly enough, when a hand grabbed his arm and shoved him down somewhere.


	9. Under the Covers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "His neighbour found him by the pond's edge, pouring youghurt into the water. The neighbour yelled:  
> \--What are you doing, that will never take hold!  
> The man turned to his neighbour and replied, sincerely:  
> \--And what if it does?"

Astre let out a quiet yelp as he hit the ground hard. Whoever was in the room with him let out a frustrated _shh!_ before the door opened again, bathing the room in a fragile light Astre used to survey where exactly he was. He was currently under a bed, and a pair of shoes were almost touching his nose. Astre went as still as death itself, and his breathing quickened once more. He was thankful there seemed to be no dust under the bed, most likely a region recently cleaned, or else his cover would be blown far too early and in such an embarrassing way. He tried to control his breathing as he eavesdropped on the conversation.

“Master, please pardon my disturbance, but I think I heard footsteps in this hallway. I was wondering if you were out walking again.” A man’s voice. Master? Was the Earl Trancy not the only noble living in this estate? But that did not make too much sense...

“I could not sleep and wanted some peace,” replied the voice directly on top of him; the supposed master. He sounded close to Astre and Ciel’s age. Astre’s eyes widened as his thoughts led him to the most reasonable conclusion: He had walked right in on something a little too big for himself. 

“You know the rules, master.”

“Yes, yes; I’m bloody aware. I will be sleeping like a baby now, if you’re done.”

Astre could feel the hesitation in the servant, though the shoes moved soon enough after being given direct orders to leave. Astre did not let out his breath even after the room was buried in the dark once again. He reluctantly climbed out from under the bed and turned to his saviour. His eyes had finally adjusted to the dark and though he wanted to use his regained sight to make sense of where exactly he was, he didn't let his gaze stray from the boy in the bed. Turning your gaze from those you did not know was a mistake, Ciel had always warned him about such cases.

The boy was wearing a pink nightshirt sparsely decorated with frills, which Astre found odd. He and Ciel usually wore plain white nightshirts. He wondered if the kinds of nightshirts one wore changed with the household’s fashion, though he was aware that the theory would sound ridiculous to many people. Earl Trancy was a man of the aesthetically pleasing old traditions, was he not? Perhaps this was how people dressed back in the old days. Astre would have to look into it. The boy had pale blond hair that seemed silver in the moonlight, and pale blue eyes which were studying him as one would study the best angle to cut a piece of meat. Astre felt chilled to his bone but met the boy’s gaze to the best of his ability.

“What brings you here?” the boy asked, his voice indifferent.

“I wanted some peace,” Astre replied. The boy smiled.

“You might just be the first and only person to find sneaking about relaxing. So, then, what was it? Did Daddy tell you to find something interesting?” The boy sat up straighter as he said this and leaned a bit forward. He found the assumption interesting. Astre wondered what kind of a person this boy was.

“No, I merely do not like the crowd. I was not allowed outside and I could not stand being confined to the dense ballroom, so I began wandering. I did not even realise that I had wandered so far.”

“Then why were you so panicked when you heard a servant coming?”

“I thought I would get in trouble. I panicked. I am so sorry that I disturbed you and your sleep, I truly did not know I had wandered so far that I ended up here. My parents have most likely worried themselves sick.”

Lose his interest.

_He is the only way out._

“I also cannot stand a crowd,” the boy stated. “So perhaps I understand your actions.” He sat back on the bed, and Astre suddenly felt like he had failed a goal. The feeling lasted only a fickle second. “My name is Alois Trancy, so very nice to meet you. I am the current heir of the Earl of Trancy.”

“... My name is Astre Phantomhive, the second son of the Earl of Phantomhive.”

“The second son? Surely you jest.”

“You flatter me.” The words tasted bitter on his tongue and his smile felt like a finely made pot drying on his face. “I am very sorry to have disturbed you in such a way, my Lord. If I may be excused?”

“You can call me by my name, Astre Phantomhive, as I will be doing the same. Be careful on the way back.” Alois smiled, and his eyes had warmth in them. This was genuine. Astre smiled back cautiously and held his hand out. Alois looked amused as he took the hand that was offered and shook it twice before letting go. Astre turned his back and headed for the door. He opened it slowly and, after deeming it empty, he exited the dark resting chambers. A vase of yellow daisies were decorating the furthest corner of the room, and they flashed in his eyes before the door was gently closed. Astre let out a slight breath before retracing his steps.

It was quiet. Astre had failed to notice how unnatural the silence was.

Astre wondered what he should do. Alois’s words echoed in his ears and he worried that he wouldn't be able to hear his own noises through the painfully loud echoes in his mind. _Did daddy tell you to find something interesting,_ was it? While Astre had told the truth about it not being the case, what he said wasn't too much of the truth either. Of course he had come there to find something interesting (who in their right mind would risk getting caught for some privacy?), though he had not imagined that his findings would be quite as dramatic. He had half-imagined he’d find a few side deals that were in the dark grey areas of moral code.

How often had Alois dealt with such people that he had looked so, so very comfortable and used to saying such assumptions? And, more importantly, Alois had known that Astre was there on the business he had assumed; why had Alois let him go? The sounds of the ball began to faintly reappear, and chased away his musing for now.

Astre would never get used to parties. Even as he heard the sound getting closer, he was still hesitant to enter the ballroom and be hit with the large quantity of people. He took a step forward eventually, flinching as he saw the crowd of adults, and began to wander about to find either Tanaka or Ciel. He wondered if the two were together and planning Astre’s punishment. He hoped it wasn't the case. He knew he was in for an interrogation as soon as he was spotted, though Tanaka would be easier to shake off than Ciel. Should he tell what happened to his brother? He didn't particularly want to add onto the lectures he was bound to listen to.

“Astre.” It was Ciel’s voice right behind him. He turned to face his brother, who was glaring at him, and offered a sheepish smile in return. The glare intensified. “I wonder why Tanaka approached me in a panic and told me you were missing. Do you have anything you wish to tell me?” Astre knew that his brother was not angry about the disappearance itself, only that Astre had done it alone. This knowledge did not, in the slightest, served to calm himself down. 

Astre wondered if humiliating himself was worth alleviating the glare. What was he even wondering for, of course it was! Ciel was scary! He leaned into his brother’s ear and blushed at the words he was about to utter. “I… I had to use the chamberpot, but I did not know where it was… And I did not want Tanaka to tail me there if I managed to find it or, worse, ask someone else where it was while I stood behind him like an idiot.” He pulled away and stared at Ciel nervously. He could feel his face burning due to the intensity of his blush (caused more by shame than humiliation), and hoped that it helped to make the story more convincing. “Please, Ciel, don't tell him! I fear he might feel bad if he knows!” That was true, at the very least. Tanaka might feel as if he were incompetent if Astre had not trusted him with this small piece of information that, as the caretaker, was his duty to know. Ciel looked at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. Astre felt his face get a bit hotter and tried to protest weakly, but he was too embarrassed to make coherent sentences.

“Did you go, at least?” Ciel managed to ask between his giggles.

“Yes, I did,” Astre replied. “By the way, where is Elizabeth? Did you two have a fun time?”

“Oh, we were having fun until Edward decided I was contaminating her with my filth,” Ciel answered airily. “She is now with her brother, who is guarding her very faithfully against _dirty creatures_ such as myself.” This time, they both laughed at Edward Midford’s antics. He was far too attached to his little sister, and Astre feared for the older boy’s sanity when Elizabeth and Ciel would get married. “Perhaps you could convince him to let her go,” Ciel stated with excitement. “No one could say no to your innocent words!”

Astre highly doubted Edward even cared that Ciel had a twin. Nevertheless, he tried to match his brother’s excitement and helped make plans (named Slay the Dragon, which the twins were shamelessly proud of) that would never be initiated. He felt hollow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "(...)He had half-imagined he’d find a few side deals that were in the dark grey areas of moral code." What astounded me about o!Ciel was that he managed to build the empire Funtom Co. in an impressively short time-frame when he was only ten, seeking little help from his demon. 
> 
> It is very clear that Astre had his eyes set on business for a long time, and he is very clever. I thought that perhaps he had been taught about advanced economics and business *before* his tenth birthday, thus allowing him to not waste much time after the cult. It also made sense to me that he would immediately think about the money side of things when snooping around, while Ciel would more likely think of committed offences--and that both would know what to expect of their chosen perpectives.


	10. Footsteps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You will walk these steps slowly, from spring to fall to winter."

“Welcome,” the twins greeted in unison. A few weeks had passed since the Trancy ball, and the time had been far too dull for Ciel’s taste. He had expected Astre to be sneaking about with how he had basically thrown Ciel at his betrothed, a shield to keep others occupied while the twin without burdens was left in peace to do as he desired. No, he had known that Astre intended to wander the moment Tanaka had approached him in panic. There was something off in this situation.

They had learned plenty about the Earl of Trancy through the whispers of the adults around them, and it was not a business which interested him in the slightest. He had been a bit taken by the idea of an orphan being an heir, though the rumor had proved itself to be false as Lord Trancy had not announced an heir yet and was unlikely to do so with his age. The Trancy lands would undoubtedly be returned to Her Majesty for a more responsible noble to claim, and the Trancy lineage would come to an end. Those who would have a claim to such lands would undoubtedly gain more influence in the Queen’s court. With some divine chance, if the Phantomhives were to have a better claim on the lands than their peers…

That was undoubtedly the strategy Father was aiming for. It was, after all, no coincidence that the twins had been introduced to the Earl Trancy, who was rumoured to have a weak spot for children, right after they had made the impression of being fashionably late, a blatant show of power and prestige. It would be in their advantage to expect their family visiting the Trancy manor more often. Ciel was bursting with excitement. It would be their first real lesson as to how nobles did work, and he could not wait to be a part of it all. He talked about it with Astre often, though Astre did not seem to share his excitement. He wondered why it was. Though Astre did not like this side of their family’s occupation, he had expected his brother to be at least be interested as to how it would all play out.

Something had undoubtedly happened in the Trancy ball, and Astre was keeping it from him.

The realisation hurt. He was still hoping that it would be soon that Astre would share whatever had happened with him and then explain why he had to keep it a secret, there must be some reason, however small, that they had to put a wall between them so this secret wouldn't be found out. No, not hope, but a knowledge. Astre was not one to keep secrets without good reason, though he had never even kept secrets from him before now. Ciel just had to be patient. He could deal with a little hurting before his brother made it better.

Lord Randall made a show of nodding at them in greeting, but Ciel could see that his eyes stared right through them as if they were nothing to him. Perhaps they were. Astre began rubbing his back soothingly and as discreetly as possible, most likely sensing Ciel’s agitation and trying to calm him down before he acted in a shameful manner. He eventually calmed and moved slightly closer to his brother in thanks. The interaction between them went unnoticed by everyone else in the room. Ciel felt a burning feeling in his chest.

Father did not look too pleased. Ciel knew that he was likely going to comment on Lord Randall’s disrespectful behaviour once they were behind closed doors, choosing not to subject his family to such an ungraceful scene; though Ciel wished he could see it. “Lord Randall, thank you for visiting our humble home so often, it truly does feel as if you are a part of the family. Perhaps I shall have a Christmas invitation prepared. Do you have a partner, by any chance? He as well would be very welcome.”

“Thank you for your kind offer, Earl Phantomhive, I am afraid I will have to decline. I prefer spending my Christmas nights relaxing and enjoying a well-deserved break from fighting the ever present crimes plaguing Her Majesty’s mind.” Lord Randall looked peeved, to say the least. Good riddance. It would be a miserable Christmas if the old man dragged his negativity about the manor. Christmas time was one of the only times everyone was without burdens, after all; it would be a waste to ruin it.

“I must insist. Come, we will talk about this topic and more in the drawing room.” Tanaka led the way with Lord Randall and Father making light conversation behind, and they were eventually out of sight. Ciel took Astre’s hand and smiled with an offer in mind. Astre strengthened the hold. Ciel’s smile turned to a smirk.

“Mother, could we spend the night in the library?” Astre asked as he turned back to their mother.

“Oh, the two of you are going to exhaust those poor bookshelves. I hope you make better additions when you are old enough, the current collection has gotten a bit repetitive. How about I accompany you there?” Mother dusted off her dress and smiled as she positioned herself between the twins and held their hand. The three started walking.

It wasn't as if Ciel did not like their mother; he loved her. He loved how she held him, he loved how soft her hands and her expression were, he loved how she talked softly while she hugged him. It was just that she was ruining their plans, and it was really getting on his nerves.

“The two of you are very clever,” Mother said in her quiet tone. “Remember to climb these steps very slowly, just until the leaves begin to wilt and fall.” They paused at the grand doors of the library and Mother kissed their hands before she let go. “I’ll leave the two of you here. Good night.” With a smile, she walked through the doors and closed them behind her.

Ciel smiled timidly as he turned and said, “Not quite as subtle as I would have liked...” Astre only stared back at him and chuckled breathlessly. He looked paler than usual.


	11. Stale Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "May what I've done be a blessed deed even as I cry the tears of guilty sin."

The wine lazily circled the glass as it was poured slowly by the family butler. The sound of liquid hitting the inside of the fragile cups was the only noise in the quiet room in which tension could be felt as a physical oppression, a force which grounded the two men in the room just as much as gravity did. This was the atmosphere in which Vincent Phantomhive truly thrived, though he preferred not to think about what that particular thought implied. 

“So, then, why are you here? These types of cases are not normally solved in such a short amount of time, Lord Randall.” While Vincent did not think the man had come for his own business, Arthur Randall was a pain in the ass but he only ever looked out for the empire’s interest, it never hurt to check. Randall’s open disdain towards his sons didn't serve to make him very compliant, either. 

“Your lies are almost as sweet as your wine, Earl Phantomhive,” Lord Randall offered dryly. Vincent smiled and took a sip just to see how much more the officer could be aggravated. He was not disappointed. “Someone of your position could easily find out the happenings across the country; hell, even in the barbaric Middle East.” 

“Are the Ottomans not to your satisfaction?” 

“Does it matter?” 

“Of course it does. Your dark gaze resembles that of a black veil.”

“Her Majesty’s head is plagued.” 

“So are ours. We cannot be of any use to her Majesty if we keep circling each other like this, Lord Randall. I only intend to do what is best for our people, a sentiment I am not completely sure you agree with these days. A shame.”

“What do you know of the evasions?” 

“Which ones?” Lord Randall gave him a dirty glare for that snark. Vincent did not bother to smile or smirk as he twisted his wrist in a circling motion to blend the wine. The wine followed his lead helplessly, caged to its confines as it sloshed about the glass as if desperate to get out. It couldn't, though, could it? As long as Vincent’s hand was firm, the liquid would be captive within the small glass before it was inevitably doomed to an acidic death courtesy of his stomach. Such was the way of life. For just a second when the light hit the glass just right, the wine looked more like blood than a beverage. His breath stuttered for a short minute before he regained control. He decided that the argument had once again gone stale, and that he should get on with the topics of interest so Lord Randall would not thoroughly ruin his evening. “I am convinced my sons could do a better job of evading taxes even when they cannot understand what it means yet. It should have taken me three or so days to locate the culprits, though I cannot tell how long it would have taken you to clean up the mess.”

Lord Randall entertained him with a blank face this time. “I suppose something went wrong.” 

“Something went wrong,” Vincent confirmed happily. He could hear Lord Randall grit his teeth, which made him smile a bit wider. “You see, the individuals who have committed the crimes appear to not exist. They must be based upon real people, I have talked to several citizens who could confirm the identities were a match, but no one has seen those people for some time. There appears to have been a very thorough and detailed kidnapping or a slaughter, if not both, involved.” 

“I have the feeling you are not done.” 

“No, I am not. There also seems to be a type of attraction around the countryside, which I have heard requires a sum of money. It is near my own lands. The details of the said attraction is a close-guarded secret those who frequent protect with their own lives if necessary.”

“A cult of some sort.”

“Most likely.” 

“Do you intend to reveal the location?”

“I have a habit to avoid giving false information to the authorities. I must confirm its validity myself.” Lord Randall scoffed at the thinly veiled insult and stood up in a hurry. No doubt he did not want to be in what he called the Devil's den for longer than necessary. Or perhaps he was just scared of being seen in here. Vincent could understand the fear even if it disgusted him.

“Good night, Lord Randall. Do pass on my compliments to your lovely family.” 

“I have no family.” 

“No, not anymore. Have a safe trip.” 

Vincent Phantomhive sagged in his chair as soon as Tanaka led Lord Randall out of the room. He was used to playing head games with even the Queen herself, he was quite good at it if he were to prefer bragging, but this talk had just been so utterly exhausting and even devastating to think back on. It was composed of nothing but an old argument, rotten and gone stale. He could hardly recognise Randall anymore. The fact terrified him. 

Lord Randall’s untouched wine sat on the counter innocently. It was still and covered by the slight shadows in the room. Vincent tasted blood and, in a fit of mindless rage, knocked the wine out of the counter and felt a numbing satisfaction in his veins as he heard the fragile glass shatter. The taste of blood refused to leave.


	12. Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allow me to apologize for my lack of updates. My real life responsibilities are too taxing to really invest more time in this fic, and it's suffering for it. This doesn't be mean that I'm giving up, it just means that it will be updated very, very slowly. Sorry for the inconvenience!

The covers whispered secrets into his ear as the warmth engulfed him. Ciel could feel his curiosity burning inside his chest with each word that was uttered. He opened his mouth on instinct to say something but the devil closed his mouth with a gentle hand. More whispers. The rustling of the covers. The fragile silence in the air with the words acting as the small, sharp shards lighting up the night sky. Ciel tasted the blood in his mouth. He felt the shards cutting his feet and his blood tainting the floors, painting the stars crimson. The secrets tinkled in his ears. A silver bell. He had a sweet taste stuck on the tip of his tongue.

“Master Astre?” It was Tanaka. Ciel rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up slowly. He looked around and saw Astre in the same state of confusion, they exchanged a glance before turning their gaze towards their caretaker. Tanaka looked about as confused as they felt, though Ciel saw the stiff posture for what it was. “Lord Vincent has asked to see you.”

“Ah, okay…” Astre blinked sheepishly and began to scoot out of the bed. He shifted the covers off to give himself enough space to hop off and shivered a bit as his feet hit the naked wood of the floor. Ciel hopped off as well and began to follow before Tanaka put a gente hand on his shoulder to stop him.

“I apologise, Master Ciel; your father requested to see your brother alone.” 

Astre paused his actions and looked back at Ciel with wide eyes. They both failed to mask their surprise. Tanaka slowly dressed Astre in a long vest and helped him into a pair of slippers before leading him out of the room. The twins kept their eye contact until they lost sight of each other. Ciel lingered in the position he had been stopped in until he finally managed to shake off his shock and checked the clock. It was six o’clock in the morning, half an hour earlier than when Tanaka usually woke them up. Ciel felt worry claw at his stomach. His train of thought was disturbed by a knock on the door. He looked up to see Mary waiting just outside of the room and gazing at him. 

“Servants should not look at their master in the eyes,” he cautioned half-heartedly. It wasn't any fun without Astre by his side. 

“Of course, Young Master.” She lowered her gaze only a little. Ciel’s eyes narrowed. “I have been tasked with dressing and bathing you this fine morning, should you find it suitable.” Ciel considered the words, drinking it in much like tea, as he hopped to sit on the bed. 

“There is a lot of tea in the world,” he started. Mary was stuck waiting outside his door. Ciel only smiled sweetly. “Most of them are quite enjoyable, though some are unfortunately not so.” He remembered finding Astre’s shattered teacup.

“I do not follow,” Mary responded. 

“I doubt it shall matter soon. So, where is Alice?” 

“She is tending to the garden, Young Master.”

“Then I do hope she is keeping track of the tea.” 

“If you will follow me, Young Master, your bath is prepared. It is predicted that the weather will be a bit chilly today so I will take the liberty of choosing thicker clothes.”

“You ask permission to have such liberties.” 

“I apologise.” 

“So, then, what was that about?” Ciel whispered ito Astre’s ear. 

“A bouquet of red poppies and orange roses arrived today, bearing my name,” Astre whispered back. He had been picking at his food. Ciel nudged his brother’s arm to encourage him to eat, which worked for one miraculous bite before Astre’s thoughts stole him away once again. 

“Is it from Trancy?” 

“It has the seal.” 

“Do you think it was Alois’ doing?” 

“Undoubtedly. The Earl of Trancy has sent our family an invitation for a private ball alongside the flowers.” 

“Perhaps he aims to introduce us to the heir. How did Mother and Father take the news?” 

“Better than I expected.”   
  
That was the extent of their conversation, they stopped as soon as Tanaka saw how little Astre was eating and walked over to pull him aside. Ciel took a sip of his tea and found it a bit bitter. He looked around. 

“Father,” Ciel called with a sweet smile. “Something tastes odd.” 

There was a mistake that people always fell for. It was an inevitable failure, Ciel would call it, to try to catch birds in the night. When the golden temple shut its doors and the birds flew, though it was doubtful they were birds. Perhaps they were bats, perhaps they were vultures. The eve descended again, and again, and again. Yet the birds flew far away. Always a game of a constant chase.

That was why you always caught the birds before the eve fell, before the covers captivated people with their warmth. 

When the golden temple was high, when the curtains failed to cover the dark blue skies above. That was when you caught the birds. 

When they had nowhere to hide. 

There were all sorts of tea in the world. Some grew in England, some grew in the Middle East, some grew in the Far East. They all had their own unique taste. Sometimes, they would make an even greater taste when combined together. This was not one of those miracle mixtures. Thoughts plagued by politics rarely tasted good, as philosophers had the displeasure of knowing. What would make them believe a little boy could handle such a scandalous flavour?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Always trust a silver tongue when sat at the dining table."


	13. Spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is explicit, and contains underaged non-consensual sex.

There were no furnitures in the cold, dark basement made of unforgiving stone. There were plenty of rusted bars and a single water source as cold as ice no matter the weather outside; but there were no chairs or tables to use. It was a place Alois resented. Had resented ever since he and his little brother had been pushed inside without their clothes because toys did not need to wear such things. Toys did not feel pain or hunger. Toys were not cold. 

His heeled shoes made clicking sounds on the stone. He felt the cold even through his thick wool clothes and shivered at the memory of being held captive in this dreaded farm--because that was what it was, it was a farm for the Earl Trancy to breed as he saw fit. He was thankful there were no girls present, he did not know how they could have ever handled the knowledge that his seeds could fertilize their bellies.

Alois could feel their glares on him. The other children had started to form groups, glaring at him and whispering amongst themselves. They hated him. They hated how he was the Earl’s favourite, they hated the privileges he had, they hated the fact that he could not save them. He did not blame them, he would have been the same if he were in their position. But he wasn't, so… _Boo-hoo, cry me a river and go die._

“Luka,” he whispered and went to his brother’s corner. Luka’s small, adorable head quickly peeked up and the two brothers made eye contact. Luka grinned, threw the covers off of himself and ran to Alois to give him a tight hug. Alois chuckled, keeping his tears and worries to himself at how thin and pale the boy had gotten, and hugged him back just as tightly. He took in the cold and dirty smell of his brother’s skin and held it in his lungs for as long as he could. “I have convinced him to let you come up,” he whispered into Luka’s brown curls. “You’re coming with me, brother. You're with me.” This time, he could not keep his tears at bay. A few escaped and hit the stone floor. He hugged his brother close to himself to keep the cold away from his little, precious body. Luka was shaking, too. Alois could feel tears wetting his clothes. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you…” Luka was muttering in that small voice of his. The sound broke his heart. 

“I’m sorry it took so long.” 

“Not your fault.” 

“Come on, let's get out of this wretched place,” Alois smiled and quickly took the covers out of Luka’s corner to cover him with them. He smiled at his brother and put a hand to his back to lead him to the stairs. The glares intensified. Alois took the covers off as soon as they had made it to the base of the stairs, and left it there as they climbed up. He heard the chaos erupting behind them as the children fought over the covers, desperate for warmth. Luka cried silently as they walked. 

“Welcome, Master Alois,” the servant responsible for Alois said with a dry, unamused voice. His name was Henry. Alois had a very, very special hatred reserved just for him. “And what might your brother’s name be?” 

“Guy,” Alois said before Luka could respond. “His name shall now be Guy Trancy.” Henry entertained him with a blank face and raised an eyebrow, though made no comments. 

“Welcome to the household, Master Guy.” Luka looked up at him and offered a small smile, but Henry had already turned his back on them and started walking. Alois grabbed Luka’s hand and tried to be a reassuring presence as they followed the servant. He held a finger to his lips to warn Luka and did nothing else, keeping his expression blank. Luka mirrored him the best he could, and Alois tried not to smile at the cutest, most failed attempt of having a serious expression ever. At least he hadn't changed too much since their life had become like this, even if it would have been easier on them if he had. “Henry, I wish a bath and a medical examination for my brother; after which a feast to celebrate our new addition to the family shall commence. Lord Father is expecting a warm and beautiful welcome for his new son.”

“It shall be done, Master Alois.” Henry called another servant and forced the two brothers to separate yet again. Alois did nothing but clench his fist slightly. This wasn’t for an indeterminable amount of time anymore--the two would be together again very soon. He felt something in his heart unclench at long last. That was one problem solved. 

Alois returned to his room with heavy thoughts weighing on his brain, each demanding to be analysed first. He lay in his bed, relaxed his body, and let his thoughts drift back to Astre Phantomhive. Such a curious boy. Alois wondered if he had gotten what he had searched for--though he knew seeing Alois’ mere existence would be more valuable than most of the things the boy could ever hope to find. Alois allowed himself a tiny, genuine smile. He had never once gone to school, never had the opportunity, but he had learned the concept of trading very efficiently due to his living conditions. Give a little, receive a little was its fundamental philosophy.

Perhaps he had been a bit too eager, now that he thought back to it. Too responsive. He could hardly be blamed for it, though, the chance had simply been too irresistible for him to hold back. He wondered when the boy would contact him--or perhaps he had kept Alois a secret? The boy seemed the honest type of fellow, Alois had honestly been counting on the Phantomhives’ infamous lust for power to spread a rumour around and force the Earl Trancy to retaliate. Well, then, Alois could always help to move the process along. Surely they could not deny a formal invitation to a private ball hosted by such a powerful family. A harsh knock interrupted Alois’ thoughts and he quickly sat up before Henry stepped into the room and bowed respectfully.

“The Earl expects you,” Henry said. His tone was indifferent. He had undoubtedly witnessed the perversions of the old man far too much to be affected any more, though the neutral tone did light rage deep in his stomach. Alois swallowed his true emotions and only smiled sweetly.

“Oh, but of course.” Henry undressed him and held up the silk robe that pervert always demanded he wear. It did look good on him. The rich red helped to compliment his light blue eyes, and his blond hair shone golden in the light like an angel’s halo--or a prince’s crown. His fair skin was healthy and washed, soft due to the lack of exposure to labour; the Earl did not keep him around for his strength, after all. He looked good. Far too good. Better than the old man would ever deserve. And yet, Alois kept the innocent smile on his face as Henry led him to the old man’s bedroom. He made his smile turn seductive when all he wanted was to crawl into a hole no one could reach and spend the rest of his time there. He allowed the old man’s disgusting hands roam all around his body and let the man abuse him like he was just an object. 

The man had taken to insist Alois finished as well. Alois had liked it better when the old man orgasmed and didn’t care enough to even let Alois collect himself before pushing the child out of the bed, and wondered why they couldn’t return to those simpler times. What was he supposed to find arousing in this disgusting situation? What was he supposed to be stimulated by in the midst of torture? 

Alois let his thoughts drift back to Astre Phantomhive and smiled. His tongue tasted sweet freedom as he smiled and kissed him. It was a short kiss. "I've seen such a beautiful star, Father," he whispered against the man's lips. "Shining so brilliantly, he is bound to blind lesser men."

"Is that a fact?" The man was gasping for breath. His mouth smelt foul. 

"He hangs onto the deepest, darkest night sky... They are a sight to see. Bewitching in their playful dance. Sapphire for eyes, cherries for lips... I wonder what lies beneath." Alois' smile widened. "Black hair stolen from Death's own cloak, unblemished fair skin... All yours to behold, Father. All of it." 

He looked at the man in the eyes and lightly pushed him onto the bed. He gave the pervert a slow handjob and the stupid old man just gazed at him with absolute fucking adoration, which only served to disgust him further. He moaned exaggeratedly and made a show of spreading his legs before he sank into the man’s small, wrinkled disgrace of a dick. Breathy whispers to where Alois was forced to learn could affect the man, moans that he had to force out with bile at the base of his throat, movements that he had spent years memorising. He imagined slitting the man’s throat as he rode him. He imagined the man’s head crushed beneath the rubble of his own mansion, the man’s wrists slit by his own fuck toy, the man gasping for breath with Alois’ hands around his soft, squishy throat… 

Alois came as he whispered sweet lies into the man’s ear, his tongue filthy with the taste of the old man’s sweat and saliva and cum. He hoped Astre Phantomhive would come visit him soon.

_He is vile, is he not?_

_Just say the words. Just say the words. Just say the words. Just say the words. Just say the words. Just say the words. Just say the words._

Alois kept his thoughts on Astre Phantomhive’s innocent blue eyes, and swore he could see the sky in them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, I'm gonna go throw up now because writing and editing this chapter was a goddamn trip, lemme tell ya.


End file.
